In some instances, it may be desirable to dilate an anatomical passageway in a patient. This may include dilation of ostia of paranasal sinuses (e.g., to treat sinusitis), dilation of the larynx, dilation of the Eustachian tube, dilation of other passageways within the ear, nose, or throat, etc. One method of dilating anatomical passageways includes using a guide wire and catheter to position an inflatable balloon within the anatomical passageway, then inflating the balloon with a fluid (e.g., saline) to dilate the anatomical passageway. For instance, the expandable balloon may be positioned within an ostium at a paranasal sinus and then be inflated, to thereby dilate the ostium by remodeling the bone adjacent to the ostium, without requiring incision of the mucosa or removal of any bone. The dilated ostium may then allow for improved drainage from and ventilation of the affected paranasal sinus. A system that may be used to perform such procedures may be provided in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0004057, entitled “Systems and Methods for Transnasal Dilation of Passageways in the Ear, Nose or Throat,” published Jan. 6, 2011, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. An example of such a system is the Relieva® Spin Balloon Sinuplasty™ System by Acclarent, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif.
A variable direction view endoscope may be used with such a system to provide visualization within the anatomical passageway (e.g., the ear, nose, throat, paranasal sinuses, etc.) to position the balloon at desired locations. A variable direction view endoscope may enable viewing along a variety of transverse viewing angles without having to flex the shaft of the endoscope within the anatomical passageway. Such an endoscope that may be provided in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0030031, entitled “Swing Prism Endoscope,” published Feb. 4, 2010, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. An example of such an endoscope is the Acclarent Cyclops™ Multi-Angle Endoscope by Acclarent, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif.
While a variable direction view endoscope may be used to provide visualization within the anatomical passageway, it may also be desirable to provide additional visual confirmation of the proper positioning of the balloon before inflating the balloon. This may be done using an illuminating guidewire. Such a guidewire may be positioned within the target area and then illuminated, with light projecting from the distal end of the guidewire. This light may illuminate the adjacent tissue (e.g., hypodermis, subdermis, etc.) and thus be visible to the naked eye from outside the patient through transcutaneous illumination. For instance, when the distal end is positioned in the maxillary sinus, the light may be visible through the patient's cheek. Using such external visualization to confirm the position of the guidewire, the balloon may then be advanced distally along the guidewire into position at the dilation site. Such an illuminating guidewire may be provided in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0078118, entitled “Sinus Illumination Lightwire Device,” published Mar. 29, 2012, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,155,492 on Oct. 13, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. An example of such an illuminating guidewire is the Relieva Luma Sentry™ Sinus Illumination System by Acclarent, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif.
Image-guided surgery (IGS) is a technique where a computer is used to obtain a real-time correlation of the location of an instrument that has been inserted into a patient's body to a set of preoperatively obtained images (e.g., a CT or MRI scan, 3-D map, etc.) so as to superimpose the current location of the instrument on the preoperatively obtained images. In some IGS procedures, a digital tomographic scan (e.g., CT or MRI, 3-D map, etc.) of the operative field is obtained prior to surgery. A specially programmed computer is then used to convert the digital tomographic scan data into a digital map. During surgery, special instruments having sensors (e.g., electromagnetic coils that emit electromagnetic fields and/or are responsive to externally generated electromagnetic fields) mounted thereon are used to perform the procedure while the sensors send data to the computer indicating the current position of each surgical instrument. The computer correlates the data it receives from the instrument-mounted sensors with the digital map that was created from the preoperative tomographic scan. The tomographic scan images are displayed on a video monitor along with an indicator (e.g., cross hairs or an illuminated dot, etc.) showing the real time position of each surgical instrument relative to the anatomical structures shown in the scan images. In this manner, the surgeon is able to know the precise position of each sensor-equipped instrument by viewing the video monitor even if the surgeon is unable to directly visualize the instrument itself at its current location within the body.
Examples of electromagnetic IGS systems that may be used in ENT and sinus surgery include the InstaTrak ENT™ systems available from GE Medical Systems, Salt Lake City, Utah. Other examples of electromagnetic image guidance systems that may be modified for use in accordance with the present disclosure include but are not limited to the CARTO® 3 System by Biosense-Webster, Inc., of Diamond Bar, Calif.; systems available from Surgical Navigation Technologies, Inc., of Louisville, Colo.; and systems available from Calypso Medical Technologies, Inc., of Seattle, Wash.
When applied to functional endoscopic sinus surgery (FESS), balloon sinuplasty, and/or other ENT procedures, the use of image guidance systems allows the surgeon to achieve more precise movement and positioning of the surgical instruments than can be achieved by viewing through an endoscope alone. This is so because a typical endoscopic image is a spatially limited, 2 dimensional, line-of-sight view. The use of image guidance systems provides a real time, 3-dimensional view of all of the anatomy surrounding the operative field, not just that which is actually visible in the spatially limited, 2 dimensional, direct line-of-sight endoscopic view. As a result, image guidance systems may be particularly useful during performance of FESS, balloon sinuplasty, and/or other ENT procedures where a section and/or irrigation source may be desirable, especially in cases where normal anatomical landmarks are not present or are difficult to visualize endoscopically.
While several systems and methods have been made and used in ENT procedures, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.